


Crouched in a corner the devil dances

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Drinking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: After ten years, Chrollo comes back to his half-brother house just to find out his niece Neon is now a woman. Will Chrollo conquer Neon's heart?
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/gifts).



> This fanfic began as just some headcanons I wrote with @Cb_w
> 
> To be honest, I wrote this fanfic for the mere purpose of writing some incest because that always improves every ship lmao.

"Despite the efforts of the king to protect her daughter, the princess pricks her finger on a spindle, and then..." 

"What?" 

"Aren't you too old for bedtime stories?" Chrollo asked teasingly 

"I will never be too old for my uncle's stories!" Neon exclaimed in enthusiasm, Chrollo giggled slightly due to her cute reaction

"The princess falls into a deep sleep, waiting to be awakened..." 

"Will she wake up someday?" the six-year-old girl asked astonished 

"If you want to know it, then you will have to wait until I come back" 

"But I want to know right now!" she pouted 

"Sometimes you must be patient... say, will you wait for me?" the teenager asked as he put a strand of hair behind her ear

"Yes!" she smiled widely 

"Good night, then," he said pleased 

"Good night, uncle Chrollo" 

That night, Neon went to sleep without knowing that was the last time she would see his uncle. Chrollo left the next morning before she woke up, he couldn't bear seeing his niece's tears. 

After his father passed out, Light Nostrade found out in his testament that his father had an illegitimate child. Light's wife convinced him to take care of the kid who was eight years old at that moment, and he did. The name of the child was Chrollo, he lived in a dump with an alcoholic mother, it would be better for the kid to have a proper home. 

Chrollo turned out to be quiet yet smart although he seemed to have an eternal melancholic expression printed on his face. However, that changed when two years later Light's wife gave birth to a beautiful girl called Neon, who would become Chrollo's playmate. Both of them were inseparable, the girl developed an extroverted personality which she used to drag Chrollo to fulfill all her whims, especially when she wanted to play house or tea party —her favorite games—. But their time together would only last six years, Light sent Chrollo to study aboard, after all, he was the only one who could inherit the family business since Light's wife passed out without bearing a boy.

"...and after that, Leorio wore the chair he broke as a necklace and started to spin it! Melody almost choked on her water!" Neon explained 

Ten years since Chrollo left have passed, Neon was a high schooler now, Light was relieved his daughter became a normal teenager, he remembered she was clingy and bratty when Chrollo was around. 

"Papa! Are you listening to my fabulous story?" she said angrily after she noticed her father was staring at his phone

"Sorry, princess, I just received a message from your uncle, he will arrive in a few minutes," Light said 

"Uncle Chrollo?!" Neon exclaimed, "I haven't seen him in years!" 

Suddenly, someone called at the door. Light opened to receive his young brother, the slim teenager who was sent to military school was now an attractive adult. 

"It's good to see you again" Light hugged Chrollo 

"The feeling is mutual" Chrollo said "This place hasn't changed a bit" 

"You know I like to keep everything in the traditional way"

"Uncle Chrollo!" Neon shouted as she threw herself into Chrollo's arms. He caught her and spun her in the air the way he used to do when they were both children.

"Is this little Neon?" he said after he put her down again "Wow, you have grown up so much!" 

Chrollo couldn't help to roam Neon with his eyes, she was the owner of a delicate yet graceful body figure, long silky blue hair, and eyes that remained as pristine as always. 

"My little niece is a woman now~," he thought out loud 

For some reason, Light shivered uncomfortably due to the comment, Neon just giggled. "So, what are you doing here?" the girl asked

"Your dad thinks it's time for me to help in the family business"

"Are you staying here?" 

"No, I moved into a small apartment a week ago, I don't want to bother my big brother"

"Oh..." the girl said disappointed 

"Chrollo, let's talk in my office" Light suggested 

The next day in school, Neon was even more distracted than usual, she usually liked to gossip, but she wasn't paying attention to what her friends were saying. She couldn't stop thinking about how handsome her uncle was. 

"Has he always been that hot? I don't remember! He is like a dream~" those were the only thoughts in her head

"Neon? Are you listening?" Melody asked concerned 

"Ah... Uhm... Yeah! Totally!" she lied

"You have no clue what we are talking about, right?" Kurapika said 

"Eh... no" Neon admitted 

"I will say it again. Yesterday I saw your favorite band will be on the second day of the music festival! We should go" Melody said 

"Really? That's awesome!" Neon said cheerfully "Ah, but papa wouldn't let me go..." she said in a gloomy tone

"That sucks, if he lets you, we will go the first day," Leorio said 

"No" Light stated as cold as ice after Neon asked for permission to go to the music festival

"Why not? All my friends will go!" she cried out 

"I don't care about your friends, I care about you!" 

"You are the worst dad in history!" she yelled after running to her bedroom 

Neon was tired of her overprotective father. They were divided by a considerable generational gap, he didn't consent to let her daughter go to an event —according to Light— full of depravities. 

A pillow muffled her cries as she thought how unfair and antiquate her father was. If only there was someone who understood her... and suddenly the teenager had an idea. Neon waited for the nightfall to slip away, her uncle gave his phone number and address to her, his apartment wasn't so far from her home. 

Chrollo was reading a book peacefully when someone called to the door, who can it be? He opened the door just to find his cute niece with a gloomy expression printed on her face. 

"Neon," Chrollo said, "I'm delighted to see you, but it's too late, what are you doing here?" 

After he let Neon in, she told him about the argument she had with Light. 

"Ah, it's a shame, teenage years are wonderful and he is depriving you of the whole experience," Chrollo said, caressing her cheek tenderly as someone would do with a small, helpless animal "What about I talk with him, uhm? I will convince him to let you go to the music festival" 

"Really? Would you do that for me?" Neon finally smiled

"Silly girl, I would do anything for you" 

"Thank you, uncle!" she hugged her excited 

"Now, I will drop you home and then I will talk with your dad," Chrollo said as he got up from the couch to grab his keys 

"Actually I don't want to go home yet, I'm still mad at him," Neon said as she pouted "Can I spend the night here?" 

"Sure" he smiled "You can sleep on my bed, I will sleep on the couch" 

"Why don't we sleep on the same bed as when we were children?" Neon suggested eagerly

"Aren't you too old for sharing the bed with your uncle?" he teased her as he used to do 

"No~" she chirped 

Chrollo gave her a large t-shirt long enough to cover the middle of her thighs to use as a pajama, there was no point in giving her a bottom since everything would slide down from her tiny waist. He took advantage of the girl's naiveness to admire her milky legs; he wanted so bad to touch them and reach her womanhood... would she let him? With those thoughts on his mind, Chrollo turned off the lights. However, Neon interrupted the calmness of the night a few minutes later. 

"Y'know, you never finished the story..." she whispered sleepily

Chrollo shifted his position to face the girl even in the darkness. 

"Say, Neon, can you keep a secret?" he said lowly

"Yeah..." she affirmed 

"The princess slept for 10 years until one day, she is awakened by a prince that breaks the spell," Chrollo said as he found her face "Like this..." he leaned to kiss her. Since she didn't put up resistance, he invaded her mouth with his tongue in a kiss that left the girl breathless. 

"You should rest now," Chrollo said once he broke the contact. 

Neon had nodded blushing intensely, but she couldn't sleep after what happened, has she just received her first kiss from her hot uncle?! She tried her best to ignore the loud beating of her heart and finally sleep.


	2. Slow dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not very long, but it has a lot of foreshadowing (?)

The next morning, Chrollo acted as if nothing had happened, Neon was thankful because she didn't want to deal with an awkward atmosphere, although she was a little disappointed that it seemed the kiss meant nothing to him. 

"I will talk with Light, but you must promise to keep all the secrets between me and you," Chrollo said out of the blue before leaving the apartment with Neon.

The girl nodded, was he talking about the kiss or... secrets they haven't yet share perhaps? 

"How do you expect me to let her go if she escaped from home yesterday?!" Light said furiously

"She went to my place, Neon was safe there, she escaped in the first place because you are always so severe" Chrollo was trying to persuade Light "Big brother, you're too old fashioned, there is nothing wrong with letting Neon go with his friends" 

"I don't think I can trust her friends either, you know how teenagers are" Light answered 

"...what about I go with her? I can take care of her, isn't it better than letting her go with her friends?" Chrollo suggested

"I... ah, very well, then" Light hesitated but agreed at the end

"I'm sorry you couldn't come with your friends, but I did my best," Chrollo said as he walked along with Neon through the park the festival was being held in. 

"It's ok, I'm surprised you convinced him... and I like to spend time with you, you are cool!" she said joyfully

Chrollo chuckled in response to her compliment. He headed towards a food truck. 

"Would you like to eat something?" Chrollo asked 

"No~ I'm fine~" she answered 

Chrollo bought a beer for himself, he contemplated his surroundings, he had never attended a festival before. He was lost in his own thoughts until he felt Neon's curious stare over him. 

"What does it taste like?" Neon asked pointing out the beer

"Mn, I don't know how to describe it," Chrollo said "Maybe you should taste it"

Chrollo gave Neon his cup, the girl drank and wrinkled her nose at the unknown taste. She gasped dramatically after the liquid slid down her throat.

"Eww, that's gross" she shouted, making Chrollo laugh sincerely due to her cute reaction

"Trust me, there are things that you may don't like at first, but sooner or later you will even find pleasant," he said as if he were stating an axiom. 

The conversation was over when the first band came on stage. The rest of the day went by between loud music, euphoric screams, and Chrollo's clumsy attempts of following the lyrics followed by Neon's laugh. After some hours, the last band of the day played a slow, romantic song.

"Would you like to dance?" Chrollo asked

Neon took her hand eagerly, they started a lilting sway. They danced under the apricot light of the twilight, and although Neon hadn't been on a date before, she couldn't stop thinking this felt like one. Chrollo noticed the change of expression on his niece's face, maybe he should say something.

"Neon" Chrollo called her to catch her attention "I must confess... more than missing my homeland or my old habits that my superiors insisted on changing, I missed you. Not even time or distance could prevent me from dreaming of you" 

The girl blushed at the heart-touching confession.

"I don't know why you were out for so long..." she answered 

"... it's complicated..." he said, shaking his head "Ah, don't put that expression, we are together now" he grabbed her chin when he noticed the sadness in her eyes. 

They looked at each other for a moment before Chrollo kissed her again, this time softer and sweeter than the first time. Neon didn't know why she was allowing it, this man was her uncle! But she didn't have any power nor control over her own heart. She didn't care about the reasons if there were any, she let herself fall into the passionate abyss that was Chrollo. 

"Why don't we spend more time together? Ten years is a long time, we need to catch up, hm?" Chrollo said after he broke the kiss. 

"I love the idea!" Neon agreed


	3. Relatives to lover

"Good morning, my dear friends!" Neon greeted her friends first thing in the morning at school.

"You look unusually happy for someone who didn't go to the music festival," Kurapika said

"What are you talking about? I did go!" Neon showed her friends a photo of her at the music festival

"Awesome!" Melody said

"Wait... who took the photo?" Kurapika asked, noticing it wasn't a selfie

"Good morning everyone, let's begin with the class" their teacher entered the room, leaving the question without an answer.

No one of the group of friends brought back the topic, not that Neon had the capacity to answer anyway, her body was there as a shell while her mind was somewhere else. She continued to be on pilot mode until after-school when she saw her uncle waiting for her at the school gate.

"Uncle!" Neon shouted, throwing herself into Chrollo's arms 

Some curious eyes and Neon's friends witnessed the scene. The sound of Leorio clearing his throat brought her back to reality.

"Ah, uncle, I want you to meet my friends!" Neon said, pointing at her group of friends "These are Melody, Kurapika, and Leorio. Guys, this is my uncle, Chrollo"

Chrollo smiled gently, but Neon's friends just stared at him, still shocked of seeing Neon hugging so effusively an unknown man at least ten years older than her. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" Melody was the first to speak, trying to break the weird tension 

"I didn't know you had an uncle, Neon. Actually, you never mentioned it" Kurapika added, frowning in disapproval, he didn't trust Neon's supposed uncle for some reason. 

"That's because he used to live abroad. Whatever, see you all tomorrow!" Neon quickly said as she pulled from Chrollo's arm, she didn't like to be questioned.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Neon asked as she kept walking with Chrollo 

"The other day I told you we should spend more time together, so I decided to pick you from school and taking you out to eat" he simply answered 

Neon's school wasn't too far from the downtown where the best cafes in the area were located. Chrollo was surprised when he found out the cafe he used to go to with his friends ten years ago still existed. Neon suggested they could go there to bring back Chrollo's memories when he was Neon's same age. They sat down and ordered, Neon giggled when she noticed Chrollo's dessert looked like a free pass to diabetes. 

"And talking about your life... why did you come back? I asked you the other night, but you didn't answer" Neon asked 

"Honestly I was just waiting for my brother to call. After I graduated from military school, he got me a job there at the administration... God, I can't express how boring it was" Chrollo forced a laugh "I considered so many times to quit, but your father didn't let me, you know how controlling he can be. I wanted to do other things with my life but... I just knew the day will come. I don't have the right to refuse, Light was the one who saved me from the streets after all" he said in a gloomy tone "But I don't mind since I get the chance to see my lovely niece again" 

Neon smiled at the comment, maybe she shouldn't have insisted so much on the topic. 

"What would you like to do if given the chance?" Neon asked, trying to cheer him up 

"Hmmm... maybe an artist," Chrollo said dreamfully

"An artist? Couldn't you say something less cliché?" Neon laughed 

"Hey, little miss, don't laugh at me! I don't like to brag, but I'm a pretty good painter" Chrollo defended himself 

"I don't believe you!" 

"I have some of my paintings in my apartment, I will show them to you" 

Neon went to Chrollo's apartment, he showed her the smallest room where he storage his paintings. Neon was actually astonished by the beauty of the paintings, most of them portrayed landscapes Chrollo got to watch in the foreign country. 

"Neon..." Chrollo said as Neon continued to see his paintings "Since you haven't figured it out, I will tell you. I'm a bit... mad with you" 

"I didn't notice" Neon faced her uncle "What is upsetting you?" she was truly clueless

"Your blond friend said you have never talked about me, am I not important to you?" Chrollo said, he seemed hurt

"Of course you are! It's just... I didn't know I would see you again! Don't mind Kurapika, he is always like that" Neon answered, trying to clear the misunderstanding 

"I don't like him" Chrollo pouted in an almost childish way "The way he looks at you makes me jealous" 

"Why?" 

"Because you are mine" Chrollo stated, making Neon blushed hardly "I... I like you very much" 

Neon was shocked, now everything made sense. 

"I like you too! I haven't stop thinking about you since you arrived" Neon hugged him "But you told me not to talk about our secrets" 

"It needed to be a secret because we are relatives, and I'm also way too old for you..." he said "You are very mature for your age, so I think you understand it" 

"I do, uncle..." 

"Please, call me just Chrollo when we are alone" 

She nodded, then he put his hand on her cheek

"Then, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked lowly

"Yes!" she accepted delightedly 

After that day, they started dating. Since Light would get mad if Neon arrived too late, she and Chrollo had short dates at first, but then Neon came up with the idea of skipping some classes periodically to be with Chrollo. Once a week, Neon would tell Light she was going to spend the evening at the library, but in fact, she was at Chrollo's apartment. 

The couple enjoyed staying at home, Chrollo especially liked to avoid the judgemental stares of the people who saw an older man taking the hand of a girl in school uniform, the rest of the world ignored the true nature of their relationship. 

They were currently making out on the sofa after watching a movie, Neon was sitting on Chrollo's lap while he traced lines on her back. He moved his hips forward, hoping the girl would do the same, and she did an experiment movement. Knowing the girl was eager as well, he tried to remove her top, but she stopped him. 

"Chrollo, we shouldn't" Neon gasped softly when she pulled off 

"Why not? It's normal for couples to do it" Chrollo said as if he were explaining it to a child "It's like when we used to play to the house, but this time we are going to be daddy and mommy for real" 

"We are not spouses," Neon said innocently

"Since we are relatives we can't legally get married, but I can still make you my wife by consummating our love" Chrollo kissed her forehead "Don't you want to?" 

Neon couldn't deny anything to her beloved uncle, she put herself at his mercy. Chrollo enjoyed claiming her as much as he was enjoying watching her sleep in post-sex bliss. He combed her hair with his fingers tenderly while thinking wickedly how he turned his cute niece into his love slave.


	4. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Read the tags again. Seriously.

"Oh! Can I have these?" Neon asked as she picked up a package with four bunny-shaped pens 

"Sure, princess" Chrollo answered 

It was a special Saturday. This was one of the few occasions they were allowed to be together without raising suspicion. Chrollo confessed his love for art to Light and asked him if he could do portraits of Neon and him. Light had agreed, Neon volunteered herself to be the first one to be portrayed. 

"Are you sure you can paint portraits?" Neon asked as she watched Chrollo choosing art supplies at the store

"I have done it before, but I left all of them back in the academy," Chrollo said "They weren't worthy enough to bring them with me, all of them were portraits of my superiors so I donate them" he leaned towards Neon and whispered "Besides, I prefer to portray true beauties like you... even better if they are naked" 

"I doubt you would like to see my father naked!" she answered. Both of them laughed. 

After they finished shopping, they returned to Chrollo's apartment, he had convinced Light that he would be more comfortable painting in the small yet cozy room he liked to call his studio. Chrollo gave instructions to Neon on how to pose, he wasn't surprised the girl was naturally good at it. 

"You have it, now... let's begin," Chrollo said

Neon was using a light yellow sundress and grabbing a bunch of linseed flowers, Chrollo thought she looked like a forest fairy. He also was enjoying the peacefulness of the atmosphere, just he and his muse. However, Neon had a different opinion. 

"I'm so bored!" Neon complained as she shifted

"Princess, please, it's only been eight minutes" Chrollo sighed, he took out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of Neon "Got it" 

"What was that for?" Neon asked 

"For future references, we don't have to do this if you don't want" Chrollo walked towards Neon "Maybe we can do something more... amusing" 

Neon dropped the flowers to reach her uncle's neck with her arms.

"Finally! Papa is not here, so why should we pretend?" she said before being carried by Chrollo princess-style

The couple was comfortably laying down after making love thoroughly. They were hugging, Chrollo being the big spoon and Neon the small spoon until the girl tried to get out of the bed, she failed as Chrollo grabbed her by the belly. 

"I need to use the bathroom," she said 

"You may go later, I'm still not done with you" 

"I'm super tired! I don't wanna do anything else" she protested

"You don't have to, just be a good girl and stay still" 

Suddenly, Neon felt something hard between her thighs. She stayed still as she was asked while Chrollo started to push his dick, making his way into the small space. It was wet enough from the body fluids of their previous activities to allow Chrollo's dick to slid easily in such sensual and slow motions that made Neon forget she was being used as a toy to satisfy her uncle's desires. 

Chrollo continued to hump her thighs while he lowered his hands that were still on her stomach to press on her bladder; Neon gasped when she felt the need to pee again. 

"Ah! Don't!" she yelled as she felt Chrollo pressed harder

Neon fought the urge to release, holding up and contracting her Kegel muscles, but it was useless. She squeaked when she couldn't endure it any longer and finally peed, the liquid making the space between her legs even wetter and warmer. Neon squirmed, it was so embarrassing for a sixteen-year-old to pee herself, let alone on her uncle's dick! However, Chrollo's tight grip didn't give her a chance to escape. She remained trapped until Chrollo finished, leaving an obscene mess between her legs. 

"Why did you do that!?" she asked crying 

Chrollo simply laughed sadistically 

"Silly girl, I want to have you have to offer," he said before kissing her cheek.


	5. Storm in paradise

"Hey, Kurapika" Ponzu, a girl from other class, called him "I want to ask you something" 

"What is it?"

"You are Neon's friend, right? Is it true that she is dating her uncle? The rest of my class and I are very curious!" 

Kurapika furrowed his brow, what is she talking about? 

"If gossips are the only thing you and your classmates care about, all of you should order your priorities" he answered as cold as ice, but in fact, he was worried about Neon, he must get to the bottom of the matter. 

The next day at school, Kurapika decided to address the topic with his group of friends. 

"Yesterday after school, Ponzu asked me if Neon was dating her uncle," Kurapika said cautiously, he was unsure on how to aboard the topic

"I heard that rumor too from a girl, she said she saw Neon and her uncle suspiciously close the other day at a shop" Melody commented worriedly

"We should talk with Neon! It's not fair people are spreading malicious rumors of her!" Leorio added 

As the group of friends discussed what to do, Neon arrived. She felt the insistent stare of her friends over her. 

"Hi, Neon" Melody started speaking in a softer tone than usual "Are you ok? We heard rumors about you dating your uncle and..." 

"And I will kick the ass of anyone who dares to say bullshit about you!" Leorio interrupted Melody 

Neon laughed softly, moved by her friend's concern.

"Guys, you are awesome! But there is no need, it is not a rumor if it is true!" she said, clapping her hands 

"What?!" the three of them yelled at the same time

"Have you lost your mind?" Kurapika asked 

"No! I really like him and he is always so nice to me" Neon pouted, she didn't think her friends would react this way 

"That's why you were skipping classes so much, I thought you were only bored," Leorio said, "Your father is going to find out if you continue with this madness!" 

"He is not! Drop the topic already! I'm not a kid anymore, I know what I'm doing" Neon turned her back and crossed her arms in clear displeasure

Melody and Leorio decided to restrain themselves from saying more, however, Kurapika decided to try one more time. He waited until the break hour to guide the girl to a lonely place where they could talk. 

"I didn't want to say this in front of Melody and Leorio, but I doubt you know what you are doing," Kurapika said "You know what you are doing? That's called incest, and it's gross" 

"I don't see the problem! What if we share blood? If he weren't my relative you would support me" Neon stated

She wanted to leave and end up the conversation, but Kurapika blocked the way with his body. 

"You haven't realized, have you?" he asked

"What?" Neon said this time annoyed 

"He is using you. It's too obvious, Neon, you are just a clueless girl who has never had a boyfriend before" Kurapika gave one step towards her "And he is just a disgusting perv-" before he could say anything else, Neon slapped his face

"Shut up!" Neon started to cry "Do you think I haven't heard the rumors about me? Everyone is calling me a whore, a panther... I can endure it" she took a deep breath to calm herself "You can call me whatever you want, but don't you dare insult him! I can't bear it!" 

After that, she burst out. Kurapika tried to reach her, but the pain on his now red cheek didn't let him. She seriously was in love if she cared more about her lover than about herself. The blond boy touched the place where Neon had slapped him, he has never seen her act this way, women sure change when they are in love. 

Neon texted her uncle, praying he would answer quickly. Chrollo told her that he was free if she wanted to skip class to come to his apartment. When she arrived, she threw herself to Chrollo's chest and cried relentlessly. Once she calmed down, Chrollo asked what happened. 

"I had a fight with Kurapika," Neon said "He and my other friends freaked out when I told them I was your girlfriend" 

"Real friends will support you no matter what, if they aren't happy because you found love, maybe you don't need them" Chrollo kissed her forehead "We have one another" 

"Yeah, I don't need them, they would never understand how wonderful you are," Neon said as she hugged Chrollo tighter

That's right, she didn't need anyone besides Chrollo. He was her everything. She loved all his sides, from the Chrollo who pampers her with gifts and sweet actions to the Chrollo who fucks her in the kitchen cabinet with her school skirt still on. 

Who needs friends like them? Who needs her father? Who needs anything else? She preferred to be here, at Chrollo's forbidden love castle, where time always seems to stop for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very telenovela-like and dramatic hahaha
> 
> I had another ideas in mind, but I ended up droping them, I like the autoconclusive ending better (?)


End file.
